Gambit's home
by FPScatcherCR
Summary: My last oneshot agian just a small gambit blurb One-Shot


Carrying my backpack of clothes I trudge along the street, the looming fence that surrounds Xavier's manor

Carrying my backpack of clothes I trudge along the street, the looming fence that surrounds Xavier's manor. Reaching the gates I nudge the bars, not even a creak or groan from the bars could be heard "Well just a tip of da cards, and I little persuasion I t'ink should get dis gate open." I chuckle to myself while pulling out a small card and letting the power flow into it, causing it to glow, shoving it into the lock crevice I turn around and take out a cigarette as the card exploded and bites of rubble smack against my trench coat lighting it with my finger I take a slow drag and walked along the path to the institute, I hear a whirring and just in time I dodge a flying disk, so close in fact the tip of the cigarette was cut clean off. "Hehe, dats an in'eresting toy der now." I continue walking up the path till on the corner of my eye I see a silver object.

Pulling a card I charge it and expertly throw it toward the object. An explosion followed by discharge sparks came after. I reached the door, taking a pebble from the sidewalk I charge it up white hot, putting it into the small key hole, a small explosion greeted me, along with that the fierce sight of Logan and his claws just behind the door. "What do you want card swamp rat, I thought you died a few months back?" he growled menacingly. "Well I t'ink I want tah join de x-men." I say pleasantly but light a card. "_Logan please allow gambit in and show him to a spare room." Xavier's voice echoed in our heads. _Logan growled in the back of his throats. "Fine get over here gambit I'm couching you tonight." And with that he trudged off to the upstairs. Laughing I go grab a couch and use my duffel bag as a pillow. Stripping off my coat I sling it over the couch, grabbing a set of cards I set it in my palm. Sleep washed over me not long later.

I woke early at 6:00 sharp as always, I pad along the silently as only a thief could do, I grab a coke from the fridge and pop it open, silently I climb the stairs and search the halls. The sounds of snoring was faintly in the air, I stumble onto a shower and take a quick one, finding a spare towel in the closet I dry off and put my pants on and walk out while putting my black shirt on I run right into a half asleep kitty. "Gambit!" she gasped. "hey chere it's a'right gambit aint ganna hur' ya." She still just stared at me. "_Its all right kitty gambit is an xmen now." _Kind of convinced she phased through me. Heading back down stairs and grab my coat, my hair was just about dry, using my fingers to comb my auburn hair into its usual style. Catching my reflection in the grandfather clock, "looks like dis Cajun needs ah hair cut." I touch my chin "And a shave too." Behind me in the reflection a shorter dark figure came up on me, I felt the soft warmth of a hand on the back of my neck. But that only lasted a second and was replaced by numbing pain that stiffened my entire body. Just before the darkness and fatigue took over I was able to say just one word "Rogue"

I awoke on a cold, hard, table with wires sticking to my head and chest. "Oh, where's gambit?" I mumble to no one in particular. "You Gambit are in Xavier's infirmary." A familiar female voice responded. "What happened, chere, what time is it?" I respond slowly. "Rogue didn't know you were invited here so she did what she had to do." Jean chuckled. "No chere she did what she wanted to do." I countered. "Well it has been 27 hours since you passed out and if you feel up to it the house is going to get some new students that will be joining us later today." She said. "oh gambit still no' feelin' so good but I am able ta move 'round now." I say while getting up and detaching myself from the cords and wires. Well I accidentally pulled the IV out but then it started bleeding from the cut on my arm. "Gambit you're bleeding!" she gasped. "No chere it's alright it is not a bad cut." I say. Jean wouldn't take that so she took some wrap and wrapped it around the cut arm. Grabbing my shirt I slip it on along with my trench coat, heading up to the elevator followed by jean. "When are da kids commin to see us chere?" I ask slowly still rusty from lying on a metal bed for a day. Getting out of the elevator I come onto the rec room where kitty was typing on the computer, Logan was playing pool, berserker and Amara were watching TV, and Scott greets jean. Landing heavily on the couch I surprise Amara and berserker to the point that Amara started smoking and random bites of electricity sparked off ray. "Looks like the swamp rat finally came back to the land of the living! Ha over a day in the infirmary you are losing your touch Le Beau." Logan growled harshly. "Oh you should know gambit ta take da time slow."

With that jean and Scott went upstairs. It was not long later that Xavier called all the students and teachers to the main hall way. Amara, berserker, and Logan left before me and when I finally got up everyone was in the hall along with 4 new students 2 girls and 2 guys as it was. One girl had white hair and tan skin with shockingly green eyes, like rogue's, I thought. The other girl has just as tall with auburn hair and fully red eyes, no pupils no iris just red, to match her hair. One of the boys were slightly taller then the girls with strait brown hair and green eyes, the last boy, as tall as me stood in the back closest to the door, he had auburn hair that laid over a black head band and the hair was so long the front of it was slightly over his eyes. But the eyes, red on the blackest of black… "like mine" I thought. His right arm from the elbow down was tightly wrapped in white cloth. "Kitty take Tory and riley up to their room." Storm said and rounded on me. "berserker take gambit ed and john to there rooms so they can unpack." "All of you stuff shall be in your rooms and when you unpack go to the lower levels and wait outside of the danger room."

Ray called ed and john over with me closely behind. As we walked up the stairs berserker asked, "So dude which of you is Ed and who is john? To no surprise the blonde one answer, "I'm Ed and he is john," Ed said. "Well I'm gambit and dis is Sam, or berserker, son what happened to yer hand?" I asked john. "I suspect that you'll learn in the danger room later." He said darkly. "Well this is your room john and ed chose what side you want and don't destroy it and gambit yours is down the hall at the end your alone so try and take up space." Berserker said. My room was big with one two person bed in the middle with a bed side table and a dresser. Grabbing a deck from my bag I head back towards Ed and johns room. Just as I got to the door it opened and john then Ed filed out. "Well I don't really know were ta go so I t'ink I'll follow you fer 'while." I say. "Arite gambit but you might have more trouble with us then alone." Ed said.

It took awhile but we got some help when kitty phased upstairs to find us. As we walked into the huge danger room the whole team showed up. "Okay everyone you will each get a robot and you will have to neutralize or destroy it using your powers or abilities." Logan said. Jean went first telekinetically pulling its plug, Amara went next melting it to pieces, Scott rammed it against the wall shattering its body, cannonball came after smashing a hole right through it, Kurt teleported it upwards and dropped it from the ceiling, kitty walked through it frizzing it out, next came rogue who took kitties powers and did the same thing. Ed was called up next walking a few feet he kneeled on the ground taking his fist he punched the ground causing the metal to surf into the robot sending it flying, Tory came next she erupted electricity from her fingers burning the robot, the same with berserker, john was next, slowly unwrapping his arm a clawed hand was revealed, walking forward and dodging the medium ray bullets, suddenly he disappeared behind it and all he did was scratch the back of it with a claw, he walked away and in a matter of seconds it erupted and exploded. He walked away back to Ed, "Alright riley your next." Storm called. She walked forward a few feet and concentrated and was soon replaced by a huge black dragon, its eyes gleaming red in the well light room. It roared and fire erupted from its gleaming maw, disintegrating the robot to ashes. The it shrunk and transformed back into the quiet girl it was before, she sunk to her knees. Running up to her I caught her before she hit the ground. Picking her up I began walking to the infirmary, "Gambit you have to test your powers first." Storm said. Picking a card I energize it and threw it at the robot and it exploded on contact.

Jean followed me as training continued "lay her down there gambit please." jean said. I did and asked "Wow dat one has an extraordinary ability." Jean looked into her mind and said "she's just exhausted that's all, I will get storm to bring her up stairs later." I followed her out the door and back to the danger room where the kids were going through a level 3 of 10 simulations. Storm wouldn't let us it because of out late arrival; on the monitor the x-men were laying waste to giant predators. It took only minutes until every creature was disintegrated and all the scenery faded away, storm opened the door and shouted in a clear voice, "Okay you may do as you wish and lights out at 10:00, school is only a week away so if you need any supplies you may leave to get some." All the kids emptied from the danger room, I waited for storm but she just left, "now dat aint no way ta treat a lady." I head toward to the infirmary but someone lightly tapped my shoulder. Whipping around I see john there "I will get her gambit you may go upstairs. "Alright john but be careful."

As the elevator closed I got one last look at john. Grabbing a drink I go outside to join Ed, Sam, Ray, Tory, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Amara in a game of basketball. "Alright jean your leader one I'm leader 2 pick your team." Sam said Jean picked Ed, ray kitty. Sam picked Scott Amara me and Kurt. I shed off my trench coat and picked up the ball "A'rite who's going up against gambit?" Ed came up "I am going to enjoy this." Jean levitated the ball "1, 2, 3, Go." Jumping up I bat the ball toward Amara, she ran toward the post, jumping up she tossed the ball into the hoop. Kurt teleported onto it and blocked it, "hey no powers!" Sam shouted. "Now Sam you never said we couldn't." Kurt countered. "Okay gambit is settling this now; I declare this game mutant ball." With a cheer people got back into it, Kurt jumped to the ground running to the post dodging ed, kitty phased out of the ground pulling his feat under. Grabbing the ball she went back under to surface just below it. Throwing the shot it found its way in. the game lasted for an hour until for a tie breaker I charge the ball and throw it in, as it touched the ground it exploded raining small pieces of blacktop all over the ground. "We win." I say calmly. Grabbing my coat I head back inside, taking a shower I finish and head back to my room I unravel the bandage on my arm to reveal an angry red line. "Just one more scar to add to my collection." I sigh to myself. "And quite a collection indeed." A familiar voice said behind me. "yes rogue and you're the one who caused them… why chere why did you leave me there to die." I ask pleadingly. "I did it so I wouldn't have to feel hurt by you again and I didn't know what to do… but I guess you still came back." She said quietly. "you shattered my heart rogue I can never heal anymore… dat piercing blow you did to gambit hurt so much not even every scar on me could equal such pain, now please leave me." I said darkly. When rogue left I turned to the mirror, the scars littered my chest from countless fights with bears and wolves of the arctic and flogging whips from being captured by slave traders. And yet only one scar could be seen on my face, the one that reached from my forehead, through my eyebrow, to my cheek. My arms were rough and strong but brand marks of claws and burns from fires ran there lengths. "hehe I think I have as many scars as wolverine might have." Looking to the bedside clock it read 7:21 pm. Taking some cash from my bag I head out and steal Scotts motorcycle keys, I find the high school "well since I don't have to go there I might as well watch over them… the non-mutants still hate us mutants and I don't what trouble…" I think to myself. Finding a tree that is somewhere in the woods near the school were I can see most of it. I go to a gun shop and buy a nice binoculars.

When I got back it was 7:55 PM and Tory, ray, kitty, riley, john, lance, and riley were watching some movies on the T.V. "Hey Remy." With those words I snapped "You will NEVER call me Remy again! I am gambit!" shocked by what I said and unsure of why I even said It I apologized to ray. "oh its okay gambit so are you going to waste the last bit of summer away till school starts.?" Ray asked. "well im a little to old for school so I really have nothing to do… ill just get a job during school year." I said. "lucky we all have to go to Bayville high still and the people there still hate us." He said solemnly. "Don't worry I'll be closer then you think." Just then the movie started.

In a few days 3 more students came back from summer vacation, Tabitha, Kate, and Robert. Logan thought it would be better if Robert stayed in Ed's room and john moved into my room. We had to take out the one bed and put a two in along with another dresser.

Saturday night Xavier told us to go into our rooms early to get ready for school "I hope you don't mind ,john, I cant sleep with a shirt when it's the hot outside." I say while pulling off my shirt. "I don't mind I do too." He said. When I turned around I was surprised to see shock on his usually calm face, "what wrong? Is it something I did?" I ask confused. "no, I'm sorry but what happened to you? I mean I saw some on your arm but never the rest." He said his face calm but his voice quavered a bit. "oh that… ill tell you that after apocalypse someone left me to die in the arctic after she put me in a coma she left me there and I was blinded for almost a month." I paused. "I was attacked by marauders and polar bears and captured by illegal slave shippers." I paused again remembering "I tried to fight them buy I was starved, burned, branded, flogged, and beaten until we were rescued by the navy. "and you know the person who left me there was the one person I loved but she hated me for loving her because she couldn't touch me and thought I deserved better. She just didn't know how to get rid of me so she tried to kill me off." I ended. "wow that's an amazing story but I still don't know how you survived all this time?" he asked while reflecting on my story. "the only thing that kept me alive and strong was to come back to her and to protect her from danger. And this is were I will stay until she moves on to another." I state. "wow you must really love her but can you tell me who she is." He asked. "ah you have already met her, its rogue, but she no longer cares or loves me I mean heck she almost killed me again when I first came here." I answer. "ah rogue she is the one who absorbs right? Well im sorry about that and I wont tell anyone as long as you wont tell my secret." He countered. "thanks man but what is your little secret?" I counter back. "well my arm never looked like this… i was taken when I was 9 so many years ago… they gave me some odd stuff or what ever… it was supposed to give me wings but when my arm was cut off in a lumber mill I worked at this clawed arm came back instead of just a stump." he said darkly. "wow you haven't had a boring life either. Well lets get to sleep its 40 minutes past curfew." I say finally. With that Sunday was a day were me, john, and ed just hung out like any high school friends. As we went to sleep that night I told john "hey ya know I enrolled as a senior at Bayville so I can cause trouble in places other then here hehe." I whispered. "alright I hope you have some classes with me and ed so we don't have to be stared at. And I hear that they still they don't like us since they first learned of mutant." He whispered back quickly. "yea and you'll have gambit there to help repel some of the jocks there… to bad jean and Scott graduated now they go to the college a few blocks from Bayville. Well we better get to bed before" I whispered back.


End file.
